


Animal Kingdom

by ottergirl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pining, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottergirl/pseuds/ottergirl
Summary: Written for fantasticbeasts_kinkmeme at DW, prompt: Newt+any, sex pollen.
Exactly what it says on the tin. Newt runs afoul of a certain pollinating plant in the suitcase, and Jacob helps him out. Sex and sweetness.





	

Newt scrambled up out of the suitcase so fast Jacob nearly dropped the plate of muffins he was bringing in from the kitchen. He stood bewildered as Newt slammed the suitcase shut, locked it, and then conjured a rope out of nowhere that lashed itself around the suitcase double, tying off in a heavy knot.

"Whoa, hey." Jacob stepped to the side to put the plate down on the nightstand. "Everything okay down there?"

Of course he knew by now that minor disasters were to be expected with a suitcase full of magical creatures, but still--give a fellow a chance to help out with their feeding and upkeep and he started to get attached. And then there was Newt, who did not look at all well. He was crouched over the suitcase, breathing hard, and Jacob could see a sheen of sweat on his brow. His eyes were tightly closed, his face drawn like the face of a man in pain. "Newt?" Jacob stepped closer. "Pal? You look like something took a bite of you." Not at all an unreasonable conclusion, he thought. "I'll take a look at it, if you--"

"No." Newt straightened up and stepped back just as Jacob was reaching out a hand. The bright, airheaded smile he wore when he wanted to pass beneath people's notice was pasted on his face and he jammed his hands into the pockets of his coat, but not before Jacob glimpsed that his fingers were trembling. He was flushed as well as sweating, his eyes were glittering. Now Jacob was starting to worry. "Thank you. Nothing bit me. I just--think I'm going to take the air for a bit. But listen, don't go in the suitcase, yes? Actually, don't go near it at all."

"Wow." Jacob stood still, hands raised placatingly. "Buddy, what's..." Something sparkling on Newt's coat caught his eye. He leaned closer for a better look. "Newt, what's that on your coat there? Looks like gold dust."

"What? Oh, Merlin's beard--" Newt shed the coat from his shoulders as though it were covered in poisonous spiders. He hurled it into a corner and pointed his wand at it with a word that made a bubble-like shield spring into place around it, like a layer of impermeable water.

"Okay," Jacob said, dubious. "You wanna tell me what that stuff on it is? And why it's made you so jumpy?"

Newt was scrubbing a hand through his hair. Newt was pacing. Newt was doing everything but standing still, twitching the fingers of his other hand at his side after he'd put his wand away, and he seemed to be muttering to himself. Jumpy was an understatement, really.

"Well," and now he stopped in place, turning to look at Jacob with fever-bright eyes, "it turns out--well, there's this flower, you see, that I planted in the erumpent's sanctuary, that I thought was a species of--well it's not, it's actually quite poisonous, in a certain way--"

Jacob felt his heart skip a beat. _Poisonous?_ He lurched towards Newt. "Why didn't you say so? We gotta--"

Newt shied violently from his touch, fetching up against one of the beds. Jacob stared at him. He was panting. He was _trembling_ , for God's sake, not just his fingers now but his entire body. "Please. Please don't touch me." He was trying to speak calmly. Jacob could see the effort it was costing him. "The erumpent is in season. You remember, of course. It's earlier than she's meant to be, and that flower is the cause of it. But its effect on her is mild, compared to--compared to its effect on humans." He scrubbed a hand over his face and avoided Jacob's eyes.

"Oh." Jacob felt like he'd been hit with a brick. "You mean, you're--"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"And, uh, how long does it, uh--"

"Oh. Um, hours, I should think." Newt blinked quickly, staring at the floor, his eyes very bright. "I burnt the flower once I realized, so it will be safe to reenter the sanctuaries after its pollen is dispersed. Things may be busy down there for a while--" He chuckled manfully. Still thunderstruck, Jacob couldn't. "But I think it's best if I go out for a while, and maybe try to find some assistance--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jacob stepped to intercept Newt as he strode towards the door, barely thinking before his feet started to move. "Oh, yeah, pal, you'll find some assistance. You'll find a knife in the ribs in some dark alley. Come on, you look like you can't even see straight."

"That's quite fair, actually." But Newt didn't laugh again. He looked at Jacob with something like desperation in his eyes. "I can't--Jacob, I can't be here like this when the girls return. Please."

Oh, brother. Jacob swallowed, trying not to think about what that look in Newt's eyes and that plea on his lips was doing to him. He'd always ignored the things it did to him when Newt was doing something like clutching his wand between his teeth or cooing ecstatically over some creature taking food from his hands. Or when he smiled at Jacob like the two of them were in on some grand and wonderful secret. Jacob didn't see that he had any right to treasure an expression like that, but he did anyway, secretly and in spite of himself. He was trying so hard not to reach out and take hold of Newt's shoulders, try to steady him, try to gentle him with his touch, like Newt would do with one of his beasts. He swallowed hard. "Maybe we can call a girl to come over?"

Newt shut his eyes and did not answer. He looked like his legs were about to buckle.

"Okay," Jacob said, trying to feel his way through this. "Okay, no callgirls." He did what he'd meant not to do. He put a hand on Newt's shoulder, and felt the way he shuddered under his touch; he put the other hand on the other shoulder and drew him in a bit closer. It was impossible not to. Not with the way Newt moved towards him with something like relief crossing his face, not with the way he sank down--didn't buckle, but sank down to his knees, while Jacob, not knowing what else to do, knelt down with him. "Well, hey, all kinds of things happened in the war, you know."

Newt chuckled but didn't open his eyes. "You don't want me like this, Jacob."

Like it was an inconvenience. Jacob wondered if Newt ever chanced to look in a mirror. He couldn't help himself but that he pushed his fingers through Newt's hair, real tender, and felt him shudder, felt him push against his hand like a creature demanding to be stroked. Jacob heard his voice shake a little, himself. "Sure I do. I got eyes, don't I?"

Newt opened his at that, looking at him, smiling shy and painfully sweet. He leaned through the distance between them and pressed his lips to Jacob's, and Jacob's brain came to a stuttering halt. He didn't dare move. Newt's lips were soft, his face tilted a little. Of course he kissed gentle, Jacob thought, of course he did, and it didn't surprise him very much to realize he'd thought about this. Newt put a hand on his chest, pressing a little, and Jacob gave way to it, sinking back. Newt crawled over him, never breaking the kiss. He moved in a way that was liquid, mesmerizing. Jacob found that his hands were on his waist, fingers wandering up to his ribs with a sort of reverence, as Newt pillowed himself against him and straddled his hips.

Clothes slid and shivered out of the way as they kissed. Jacob drew back his hands, nervous: magic was all too convenient sometimes. He didn't know for sure what Newt wanted or how far this ought to go, but he knew every part of him was into the proceedings of it, and Newt seemed to know it too, by the way he arched himself upright over Jacob, looked him in the eye, reached behind him and curved his fingers unerringly around his cock. Jacob's hips bucked. "Oh--"

"Yes," Newt said, shivering, smiling.

Jacob groaned. It was his turn to shut his eyes, to plead. "You don't have to. I'm supposed to be helping you out."

"Oh, you are." Newt shifted on top of him, took Jacob's hand and brought it to--oh. God, he was slick. More magic, Jacob supposed. Tentative, mesmerized, he rubbed his fingers over Newt's hole, opening his eyes to peek. Newt's gaze had gone off somewhere else and he was biting his lip. Jacob pressed a little and felt him giving way. Was this all the flower pollen or had this been hiding somewhere all along, under the darting glances and secretive smiles? Jacob knew he was no great prize. He'd always known that, but he got on as well as any other fellow, and here was Newt all sleek and flushed and feverish while he touched him, his cock hard against Jacob's belly, and how the hell was any guy supposed to think straight at a time like this?

"You sure?" Jacob asked him, breathless.

Newt glanced at him, wearing a smile that curled the corners of his mouth just a little. That was more like him, Jacob thought: the quick, electric brush of Newt's gaze, there and gone again, elusive. "I like you, Jacob. Quite a lot. You must know that."

Well, he thought faintly, if he hadn't before, he sure as hell did now.

Newt guided him and Jacob put his hands on his hips again to help him, disbelief giving way to a glowing delight. He'd thought he was prepared for the sensation of Newt sliding down on him but he was wrong, nothing could really have prepared him for this. It stole the breath right out of his lungs, the tight heat around his cock, the way Newt looked above him, hair falling into his eyes. Jacob heard him draw breath sharply and tightened his grip on his hips, forcing him to slow down, worried that he'd hurt himself. "Hey. Hey, take it easy."

Newt shook his head, eyes heavy-lidded and unfocused. He writhed a little, while Jacob did his best to make him go slow. "Can't."

"Yeah, well..." Jacob searched for an argument that could persuade him. "Have pity on a guy, won't you?"

Newt slid down all the way. They both gasped together. He watched how Newt closed his eyes, how he held still for several moments while a strange expression crossed his face, some mingling of satisfaction and frustration. He watched how the flush in his skin spread down his throat. He wanted badly to fuck him. Hard not to, when Newt was spread across him and the feeling of having gained something precious was glowing warm in his chest. Maybe, Jacob thought, maybe the pollen, that flower, whatever it was, maybe he'd breathed some of it too; he felt so impossibly wonderful.

And then Newt moved, hissing out a breath as he slid up and then down again, and Jacob tightened his hands on his hips and thrust up a little, into him. He saw Newt's eyes flash open. That was absolutely electrifying. Jacob barely dared to breathe, but he made some helpless sort of sound as Newt kept moving, kept rocking himself down on him. "Oh, please," Newt said, and he was gone. He was absolutely gone.

He fucked into him like it was his last day on earth, and Newt was with him, riding him, pleading with him and after a while making senseless moans and sounds like he could not find the words to beg anymore. It didn't matter one way or the other, really, because he didn't think he'd ever in his life had anything as good as this.

Some time later he scooped Newt up out of his lap and flipped him over to his back. He went without any resistance at all, opening his legs and drawing Jacob down on him. They kissed until he felt feverish himself, felt spelled, and then he couldn't stop a damned thing that was happening to him and didn't want to, either. He fucked him hard in the last few moments and then came inside of him before he could think of doing anything different. He thought maybe he ought to feel guilty for it, but there was nothing like that in him, just pleasure and warmth as Newt looked at him with that little quirk of a smile on his lips and his eyes dark and hazy. Jacob stroked him until he closed his eyes and arched up, shuddering, his throat working. He was quieter now but his breath came sharp and quick, he clutched at Jacob's shoulders, and it was nothing to make him come.

Jacob rolled off of him, to his back. Newt breathed out beside him. Their hands had tangled together somehow and stayed clutching one another, and after a few moments Newt turned towards him and pillowed his head against his shoulder. The warm glow suffused him, like a feeling of fullness after a good meal. He wriggled a bit until his arm was around Newt's shoulders and he felt him settling more firmly against him. "You okay?" Jacob asked.

Newt nodded against his shoulder. His voice was drowsy and satisfied. "I'll be fine."

_I'll be fine._ Jacob turned that over in his mind, and then glanced down at Newt. He was still hard. Jacob reached for him tentatively, and Newt just breathed out and shifted closer. "Poor guy. Hours, huh?"

"It would seem so." Newt's hand crept across his belly. "Of course, if you'd like to go again..."

Jacob groaned. "Wish I could, pal, but I think I'm out for the count."

He felt Newt's hesitation. "There are some spells."

Oh. Well, of course there were. _I'm going to die a happy man,_ Jacob thought. Out loud, he said, "Well, sure. Let's give 'em a try."


End file.
